


The Pool At Midnight

by Heiri_XQR (XQR)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lawyers, M/M, Pool Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/Heiri_XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. William is a lawyer and Ronald is his trainee. A big case leads to them working late and a trip to the pool. Then there's a business trip abroad and a visit from Grell. Do they really love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool At Midnight

  “Hello, Mr. Spears, I’m your new trainee. My name’s Ronald Knox.” The young man with two tone hair stood at the door of William Spear’s office. William looked up at his new trainee who had predominately ginger-blond hair, but the back was dyed black. It was not something he was fond of, but he guessed that the choice of colour could be worse, say a vivid green, but he would live with it as it must be within the dress code (which wasn’t taken much notice of anyway).

  “I’m aware of who you are,” William said. “Take a seat.” He gestured to the only other chair in the room which was at a desk opposite the one William sat at. Ronald eagerly took the seat and William noticed that his top button was undone, his tie hastily done. William ran a finger down the open file in front of him. “Ronald Knox, graduated from Oxford, a first degree in English Literature, took a law conversion course and is now a trainee lawyer under my supervision.” It was all said quickly and to no one in particular. “Now, Ronald, we have standards here and a reputation to uphold. While I appreciate it is a warm day I would expect you to have taken more time in making sure you look presentable.”

Ronald felt his face redden and looked down at his white shirt and black trousers.

  “I am referring to your tie,” William supplied. “Please make more of an effort with it tomorrow.”

  “Sorry, Mr. Spears.”

  “Another thing, we do not use surnames here. To create a more friendly environment and comfortable work space, first names are common use. Only those in the most senior positions are referred to by last name. Call me William, please.”

  “Yes, Will.”

  “No, William, if you’d please.” His face was serious and Ronald got the feeling he should not cross his senior. “I take it you have been familiarised with the building?”

  “No, this is my first day here.”

William gave an almost inaudible sigh. “I will give you a quick tour at lunch. You will quickly learn that being a lawyer in not an easy job and is more often than not more work than play. I have a big divorce case on my hands at the moment and you’ll be helping me with it. Your first job is to photocopy these documents for me.” He took out a thick file. “There are 95 pages in all; I would like 2 copies of each.”

  “William, would it not be easier to print out copies from the original file?” Ronald asked.

  “That would be ideal, but as you may, or may not as it seems, have gathered, we do not possess the files on the computer. It will be quicker to do it the old fashioned way than wait to obtain originals and you will find a few documents in there that are original certificates. I am trusting you not to lose these and the consequences will be severe if you do. There should be more than one photocopier available and I expect you back here by quarter past ten, regardless of whether you have finished or not.”

Ronald took this as his cue to leave and hurried out to realise that he had no idea where the photocopiers were located. He poked his head back through the door and was told that they were round the corner, although that was not very specific. He daren’t disturb William again, so he chose to go right. As he looked around the floor he was now working on he thought about their conversation. It had been a bit of an information overload and the speed at which William said it all did not help.

  “Excuse me, where are the photocopiers?” he asked a small blonde woman.

  “Just through there.” She indicated a propped open door. “Are you new?”

  “Yeah. This is my first day.”

She smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth. “Oh, are you Will’s new trainee?”

  “Yes, but he won’t let me call him Will.”

  “How cute. I’m sure he won’t mind once you get to know him a bit better. Anyway, I must dash!”

She walked off and Ronald entered a room filled with new paper, empty folders, an assortment of stationary and the machines he needed.

 

x-x-x

 

It was 10:14 when Ronald opened the door of William’s office.

  “Early, that’s a good sign,” William noted. “Did you finish?” He looked up. “Where is your tie?”

  “I managed 90 out of the 95 and the certificates were kept safe.”

  “Good. And the tie?”

Ronald’s face flushed. “I took it off.”

  “Clearly.” William continued when Ronald said nothing, “and where is it now?”

  “In my pocket.”

  “I see. May I ask why you removed it?”

Ronald looked at his feet. “You said it was badly done and I tried to fix it, but…I figure I would look better without it.”

William got up from his desk and strode towards Ronald at a fast pace. “Give me the tie.”

Ronald placed the files he was holding on his chair and handed William the tie.

  “I will only do this once, Ronald, so pay attention. Take note and make sure it looks this good everyday from now.” William proceeded to place the tie around Ronald’s neck and tie it for him, indicating the most important steps to tie it successfully. Ronald tried to concentrate solely on what he was being told, but it was hard with William in such close proximity. Now he could see the Hazel eyes behind silver framed glasses and the black hair combed back to stop it from falling in his eyes – what would he look like after a shower with messy hair? Ronald shook his head mentally and looked down at his tie which was almost done.

  “Did you catch all of that?”

  “Yes,” Ronald lied, noticing the lines on William’s face – surely he wasn’t that old?

Hands were near his collar and then they suddenly retracted.

  “I can leave you to do up that button and adjust the tie.”

  “I can handle that,” Ronald said cheerily. William did not smile back.

  “If you could finish those last 5 pages and then return here and I will brief you on this case.”

Ronald felt as if William was uncomfortable and wished to be alone again.

 

x-x-x

 

When Ronald returned he was told about the long and rather boring details of Mr and Mrs. Rickman’s marriage and their impending divorce. It was all just a long list of disagreements to him, but he listened to William drone on without complaint. The more he listened, the more he began to recognise things about the way that William spoke, like how he was sharp and almost never stumbled on a word. Ronald was then given the task of reading through all 95 pages that he had photocopied that morning. He enjoyed looking at the certificates and handwritten notes, but the pages of proposed conditions struggled to gain his attention.

Eventually lunch time arrived and he followed William down to the 4th floor (they worked on the 26th). They picked up a sandwich each which they ate as they explored the 4th floor which housed the restaurant, the café (which turned into a bar at night), a games room, general information and more unusually, a hair salon. They then took the stairs to the 5th floor where Ronald saw the gym and the swimming pool which he had been told he had free access to.

  “Do you come here often?” Ronald asked when they were in the gym.

  “No, I don’t often get time, but the trainees and more junior lawyers find time to come here. If I ever do get time I prefer to go to the pool.”

Their tour ended on the 30th floor.

  “This is the highest floor and used for conferences and other meetings. It was chosen for its stunning views. You can see for miles.”

Ronald walked around to the window facing south where he really could see for miles. He wondered if he could see places south of London.

  “It’s better when it’s very sunny.” William was suddenly next to him.

  “Wait – but that’s across the river!” Ronald pointed to GreenwichUniversity. “But it looks so close!”

  “Like I said, a truly amazing view.”

They looked out of the other windows facing other directions, but none were as impressive as the south window.

  “Well, that’s it,” William concluded. “You’ll probably visit the other floors in due time, but they all look the same as ours and I’m not about to go and introduce you to everyone mildly important, you’ll meet them eventually.”

They returned to their floor and Ronald resumed reading through the documents until William allowed him to go home at the generous time of 4pm.

  “But don’t get used to it – I’m just being nice because it’s your first day.”

 

x-x-x

 

The next day Ronald turned up to work having tried his best to do his tie as William had told him. William said it was ‘passable’, but clearly did not think that Ronald had listened to a word he had said, which wasn’t far from the truth. However, he did not offer any advice on how to improve this time. The rest of the week was spent doing the less important tasks while William worked on smaller cases alongside his big divorce case. Ronald was fed other details about the case and occasionally was asked to give his opinion on part of it.

  “What’s with the multi-coloured tie?” William asked when Ronald walked into work on the Friday.

  “Oh, it’s to promote awareness,” he said, taking a seat.

  “Awareness of?”

  “Well, lots of teenagers commit suicide every year due to pressure about their sexuality. You’re supposed to wear purple, but I don’t own a purple tie, so I figured a rainbow one symbolising pride would do just fine. It’s a talking point so that I can tell people, isn’t it?”

  “Quite,” said William, clearly not impressed by the many colours, always wearing black himself. Why couldn’t he have picked rainbow socks or something more discrete? “So, did you know someone who committed suicide?”

  “No, but I know it can get pretty bad in America. I love the fact that London is so open about people being whoever they want to be. I can love whoever I want and not get targeted for it – it’s brilliant!”

  “I see,” said William, fearing they were to get more off topic than he wanted. “On the subject of love, this case has none.”

  “We should try and inject some then-“

  “No we shall not-“

  “Just for today?”

William was beginning to get a little frustrated. “I would like to-“

  “Get to know each other better now that we’ve been together for a week?”

Something about the way Ronald phrased that grated on William. “How about this – I will allow you one question everyday. Just one. And I am allowed to decline from answering if I choose.”

  “Sounds fair.” Ronald smiled. “Today’s question: have you ever been in love?”

  “I thought I was once in university, but it was foolish young love. Now may I return the question?”

Ronald welcomed William’s participation. “The same as you. It lasted a year and that was that.”

  “I guess Oxford girls are more difficult to keep; I’m a Cambridge man myself.”

Ronald shuffled in his chair. “It was a man actually.”

  “Well, I said only one question and that’s that. Now, onto the case. Mr. Rickman has agreed a sum of money finally…”

 

x-x-x

 

  “Where have you been?” William demanded.

  “In the pool.”

  “THE POOL?!” This was the first time William had shouted at him and it was scarier than he’d imagined it. “Don’t you understand the amount of work we have to get done by the end of this week?!” It was Ronald’s 3rd Monday at the firm and he was now quite involved in the case, but William had given him a 2 hour lunch break, probably to get some time alone in his office. After all, Ronald had been quite clumsy last week when he dropped half of the papers on his desk on the floor, then spilt tea all over William’s best white shirt (William didn’t return to the office for an hour after that incident) and printed a whole load of stuff on pink paper (which William would not tolerate).

Ronald had decided that this week he would do better, but clearly he had just failed. He listened to every instruction William proceeded to give him and given the nature of the tasks set was able to complete them without anything going wrong.

The next few days also went relatively well, although Ronald guessed that was due to William carefully choosing the tasks he set.

  “The case goes on in court on Monday morning,” William said on the Friday. “Due to certain…obstacles, we are behind with work, so I’ll be staying overnight tonight.”

  “I’ll stay too,” Ronald said.

William was clearly not expecting this response. “Umm…I…yes, well.”

  “We’ve already discussed that I live alone and have no one to go home to.”

  “But don’t you just want to-“ William began.

  “No, I want to see this case through to the end, especially because it’s my first. But also – we’re partners in this, right?”

William stared at him for a moment. “I guess we are.”

  “So, what needs to be done?”

William began to pile on the work so that it appeared that they had a 50-50 spilt of it.

They worked in near silence for a few hours. Then the cleaner came round.

  “We’re here until this is done,” William told her.

  “At least you’ve got someone to help you now,” she said before moving on.

  “You used to do all of this by yourself?” Ronald asked, amazed at the workload.

  “I used to get slightly smaller cases. But I had a trainee before you, you know.”

  “I guess it never occurred to me,” Ronald said thoughtfully. “Anyway, there’s still a lot to do.”

William blinked. That was the first time Ronald had not pressed for more questions. No doubt, he would ask after the case was over with.

The next couple of hours consisted of more work, but this time they spoke more, confirming small details and such. William was beginning to think that they might just finish it all before midnight.

  “Can you go and collect everything from the colour printer?” William asked.

Ronald got up and left the room. Yes, Ronald had proven quite useful tonight. Then again, he hadn’t left his chair all evening. William was in the middle of writing the first sentence of his conclusive statement when the screen went black. He cursed and tried to turn on the screen again. He calmed himself before looking down at the power button. As he feared, it no longer glowed blue… he had just lost the last 3 pages of work.

Ronald stumbled in. “I’m so sorry, William.”

It all clicked into place. “What did you do?” he asked in a strained voice.

  “I didn’t see the cable in the dark – I mean, isn’t that against health and safety to leave it out like that?”

William got up from his desk. “I need a break,” he announced.

Ronald placed the printed documents on William’s desk and turned on his own computer. Luckily for him though, he had saved his work before he had gone on his errand. As he stared at the start up screen he felt his eyes drooping. It had been a long day and he’d been working for more than 12 hours. Maybe he should take this opportunity to take a break too – a quick splash in the pool ought to do the job.

When he arrived on the 5th floor he couldn’t help but feel a bit weird. Upstairs everything had felt normal with the 2 of them engrossed in their work, but down here the lack of fellow employees was strange. This floor was usually buzzing with conversation and people going to or coming from the gym or pool. Then again, Ronald found it nice to strip off and just leave his clothes in the changing room without fear of them being moved. He walked into the pool area and slipped in, only taking notice of the beautiful view from the window – it was great during the day, but so much better at night.  
William however, had heard the splash in the pool as he was completing a length. There was no doubt about whom it was, but he wished it could be someone else. A couple of minutes passed in which William merely stared at the young man who did nothing but look at the stunning view. How could he manage to mess so many things up? He looked so peaceful staring out… Then Ronald turned round and jumped, unaware that he had company.

  “Oh – William! I was just, well –“

Even across the pool Ronald could feel William’s piecing gaze.

  “I needed to refresh and wake up a bit.” Hopefully this would be sufficient.

  “And I wanted some alone time, preferably away from you,” he said from across the pool and his voice echoed in the room. Ronald felt hurt by the statement; he thought they had finally begun to understand one another.

William pulled himself out of the pool. He wore a pair of tight black Speedos, but they weren’t holding Ronald’s attention. Ronald was staring at William’s body. He was surprised that such a beautiful form was beneath the black suit. William wasn’t overly muscular, but perfect for his body size, he didn’t quite have a six pack, but there was definitely something there. Strong looking legs, not a bad bum and – Ronald was so busy staring he almost forgot to get out of the pool. He quickly pulled himself out and stood between William and the changing rooms.

  “Ronald, if you would move.” Ronald stayed put. “Please.” William placed his hands on Ronald’s shoulders, signalling he was not afraid to use force. Then Ronald was noticing the warmth of his hands and then how the water was snaking its way down his smooth body –

  “No, I’ll go and you can stay. After all, I disturbed you.”

However, William made no move at all. He was a bit preoccupied with something he had just seen. Ronald, noticing what William had, turned around immediately.

  “I…ah, umm…Sorry!” Ronald made to leave, but felt arms around him, stopping him.

  “This is why you should wear swim trunks, regardless.”

Ronald felt William close the gap between them and then the press of something hard against his backside.

  “I should go,” Ronald said, a hint of panic in his voice.

William laughed. “What? Don’t you want some help with that?” A hand travelled down Ronald’s chest and took hold of his erect member. This earned a gasp from Ronald.

  “I just need to – ah!” William had begun to pump his trainee. The other hand had begun the task of freeing himself from the wet pants that seemed to have plastered themselves to his skin. William then steered Ronald towards the window.

  “A beautiful view, don’t you think?” William asked.

  “Y-yes,” Ronald said. He wasn’t sure where this was leading… Surely not where he thought it was. William wasn’t the type, was he?

  “You sound scared,” William commented as he kicked his Speedos from around his ankles.

  “Ummm…” Ronald was not sure what to say. He wasn’t scared, just afraid of the unknown.

  “But surely I’m not your first?” William bent Ronald forward so that he had to put his hands against the glass window to support himself. Then he felt a finger at his entrance.

  “No,” Ronald said, finally deciding that this was what he thought it was. “I was wondering if I was yours.” A finger drove into him and Ronald gasped.

  “Of course not,” William said as he added a second finger. “That’s a story for another time.” A third and then he drove into Ronald who emitted a sound that was a cross between a moan and a grunt. William then wasted no time and began to thrust in and out of Ronald with a good rhythm.

  “Ah…William…”

  “No…just call me…Will,” he whispered in Ronald’s ear.

Ronald smiled; he had finally earned the right. Somehow. He began to move his hips in time with Will’s as well as moaning Will’s name. William loved hearing the man beneath him moaning and aching for him. He started to pump Ronald again.

  “Mmmm…Ronald…” Yes, his name had a nice ring to it. Closer he could smell the faint scent of strawberries in Ronald’s hair.

  “Ah…Will…I’m…”

William stopped moving.

  “Will? I need…”

  “Yes?” Will said expectantly.

  “Fuck me, Will. I’m on the edge.” There was a husky tone to Ronald’s voice now and Will couldn’t ignore it. He began to slam into Ronald once more, one hand on Ronald’s cock, the other roaming the boy’s sleek body.

  “Ah – ah – WILL!” Ronald moaned as a came, his seed splattering on the window. Will came a few seconds later, emptying himself in Ronald.

They both slumped against the window, panting.

  “It’s 12:30, we’d better finish that work,” William said. He got up, grabbed his discarded shorts and walked off to the changing rooms.

Ronald stared after him. How could he just go back to work after what had just happened? He looked at the window and decided he’d best try to hide the evidence before joining William.

 

x-x-x

 

Going back to the office was not as awkward as Ronald had imagined it would be. They both sat working away as if nothing has happened.

It was 2 in the morning when William saved his work for the final time, finished at last. He walked over to Ronald who had disappeared behind a mountain of paper to find that the trainee was asleep.

  “Ronald, wake up.” He gently pushed his shoulder.

  “Huh?” Ronald lifted his head slowly. “I…I finished it.” He yawned and stretched his arms.

  “So have I, so we’re ready to go on Monday.”

  “We?”

William nodded. “Yes, I feel you should come along to get some experience.”

  “Mmm. Cool.” Clearly, he was still not quite awake.

  “Shut down the computer and we’ll leave.” William returned to his own desk to do the same and put on his jacket.

  “I’m still not sure about you,” Ronald said.

  “I don’t understand,” William said.

  “Well, do you dislike me or are you just not the romantic type?”

  “I do like you. I mean, sometimes you do some clumsy things… But I still don’t quite get the last part of your question.”

There was a smile on Ronald’s face. “Well, you know…you just sort of got to it. Minimal foreplay and not a kiss to be had…”

This was the first time Ronald had seen William’s face flush and not be its usual composed self. “I was…a bit… Just accept that I like you.”

Ronald crossed his arms. “Look, I just want to know if that was a one off or something. You seemed to be venting your anger more than anything.”

  “You seemed to enjoy it.”

  “It’s hard not to when someone’s making an effort to pleasure you.” Ronald sighed. “Look, do you have any feelings for me? Can I just get a straight answer?”

William moved towards Ronald and kissed him. It was brief, just lips upon lips, but it was enough to tell Ronald what he wanted to know.

They turned to leave and Ronald attempted to take William’s hand.

  “No, this isn’t going to be a public thing.”

  “But there’s no one here,” Ronald reminded him.

William sighed. “Just this once then.”

They held hands as they went down in the lift and out to the front of the glass building.

  “Goodbye then and I’ll see you on Monday,” William said.

  “Bye, Will.” Ronald placed a quick kiss on his senior’s cheek.

Then they departed with Will heading off to the train station and Ronald off to his close by apartment.

 

x-x-x

 

Their work on the divorce case had been a resounding success. They had managed to secure most of the conditions that Mr. Rickman had requested and it had resulted in a pay rise for William. The best reward was just the recognition and how most of the departments now knew their names. Yes, William had not taken all of the credit and made sure that they knew that Ronald had been a big help. Why, it was thanks to Ronald that they won the house for Mr. Rickman.

In the 2 months after the case, Ronald had tried to invite Will round for dinner a number of times, but he always seemed to be busy. They had been out for dinner every Friday evening instead, but that was it – just an innocent dinner. Ronald once invited Will to stay the night seeing as his house was only 10 minutes from where they worked, but Will had declined again. Ronald was beginning to think that Will hadn’t meant their time in the pool to happen. What if it really was just a one off? Maybe he had been too tired to think straight? The only thing that kept Ronald’s hopes up were the smiles he got when he walked in and the fact that Will was being nicer to him than he had been in the first 3 weeks. He knew that Will treasured him in some way because Will had been offered a promotion where he would no longer be responsible for trainees, but he had accepted a simple pay rise instead, insisting that he enjoyed having trainees around.

  “We’ve got the opportunity to go abroad on our next case,” William said casually.

  “Oh?” Ronald was surprised.

  “Yes, we’ve been selected to go and help with the Madrid Football Club hand over.”

  “So…?”

  “We go over for 5 days, Monday to Friday, stay in a 5 star hotel and work our magic,” William said.

  “When is this?”

  “Next week.”

Ronald frowned slightly. “Short notice.” It was already Wednesday.

  “Well, that’s how this job works sometimes. You need to be flexible and available.”

  “Don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

  “I knew I could count on you.”

Ronald felt elated at the statement. Maybe Will didn’t want to go alone?

 

x-x-x

 

Being young, this was Ronald’s first proper business trip. He was surprised when he sat down in the business class seats on the plane; they were so much more spacious than the economy class he remembered from his gap year. He was not sitting next to anyone, but diagonally opposite him sat William who he could see through a small gap. The gap could be closed by putting up a screen, but they kept it lowered. It was a night flight, but being only 2 hours from London to Madrid that didn’t matter much to Ronald who had brought a book to keep him occupied. William, being a well seasoned traveller, went to sleep soon after take off with no problems. Ronald guessed that it helped when you had a lot more room and a reclining chair to sleep in. He had never slept on a plane for more than 15 minutes finding it far too uncomfortable. Although he had planned on reading he now found himself distracted. It was the first time he had seen Will asleep and it was a beautiful sight. The lines that marked Will’s face during the day disappeared to give him a much younger appearance. He looked peaceful unlike his usual busy self. So Ronald spent most of the flight staring at Will’s face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He only wished that he could stare into his eyes too which he was sure would look more amazing when surrounded by this younger face.

The taxi trip to the hotel was short which was all good because Ronald was getting rather tired now. He admired the marble floored reception area while William checked them in. Their room was on the 7th floor and met the expectations he had of a 5 star hotel (he had never stayed in one before).

  “Will, are we sharing this room?” Ronald asked as he placed his case on the floor.

  “Yes,” came Will’s reply from the bathroom. “Is there a problem with it?”

  “I take it we’re sharing the bed.” Ronald sat down on the double bed and removed his shoes.

  “I figured you wouldn’t mind,” Will said as he entered the room.

  “Not at all.” Ronald smiled. In fact, he loved the fact that Will had consented to share a room with him, let alone a bed. “I’m tired, so I’m going to hit the hay now.” It was 3am now.

  “So am I.”

Ronald began to strip down to his boxers. It felt slightly weird even though Will had seen him naked and more. He guessed that after the time that had passed since that night he had reverted to treating Will as he had when he first met him, like the senior he was. Ronald slipped under the thin sheet and moved so that he was facing the window, his back to Will. A minute later he felt Will’s weight on the bed.

  “Good night,” Will whispered in his ear.

  “Night,” he whispered back. Then he was asleep within minutes, the journey having tired him out.

When he woke in the morning William was already washed and half dressed.

  “Good morning,” Will said. “It’s just gone 8. We need to leave in half an hour.”

Ronald sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier? I could’ve used an extra 15 minutes to get ready.”

  “More sleep is better. Better results,” Will said in a matter of fact tone. “Besides, you look cute when you sleep.”

Ronald was about to argue about the use of the word cute, but decided to accept the compliment (if that’s what you wanted to call it). He got to work unzipping his case and getting out the necessary items for his morning routine.

It was a short walk to the Madrid offices from their hotel and Ronald was glad that he had left his blazer at the hotel.

  “Aren’t you boiling in that?” he asked William.

  “I don’t let the heat get to me.”

  “And how are we going to be of any help? Do we have a translator?”

  “I speak enough Spanish to be able to handle this.”

Ronald was impressed. “Do you know any other languages?”

  “I worked for 2 years in Tokyo a few years ago, so my Japanese is pretty good. And I took French until A-level, but that was some time ago. I’m probably a bit rusty.”

  “That’s amazing. French is the only other language I know, not that I’m good at it.”

  “Mais, tu puex comprendre beaucoup?”

  “Errr…oui? I guess. But my pronunciation is terrible,” Ronald said. “You have a beautiful French accent though.”

When they arrived at the offices they were given a quick tour by a British lawyer who had transferred there the previous year. They then had to sit through a lot of briefing of the smaller details of the case that had not been sent to them last week. It was particularly tiresome due to the amount of time spent translating the documents as well as things the Spanish lawyers were saying. Ronald also guessed that William knew a lot more Spanish than he had let on, but he still needed some assistance with certain parts.

  “Honestly, they should have invited someone who could actually speak Spanish,” Ronald complained over lunch.

  “But I can speak Spanish,” William reminded him.

  “I noticed,” Ronald said more harshly than he’d intended. “Look, I just mean, why invite me? I’m not useful.”

  “First off, we’re partners, like you said. Secondly, this is an experience for you. Not many new trainees get this opportunity. I thought you’d appreciate it.”

  “I do!” Ronald said quickly.

  “Well, if I were you I would have picked up a phrase book at the airport – don’t worry, I have one you can borrow.”

  “Thanks.”

  “And if it’s any consolation, you’re less of a nuisance than you believe you are. I’m sure you’ll meet my previous junior one day. Then you’ll understand.” Will got up and Ronald followed after him wondering who the previous junior had been.

  “Hey – is it that small blonde woman?” he asked.

Will turned to look at Ronald. “Who?”

  “There’s a blond woman who works on our floor, wears red lipstick all the time. Was she your previous junior?” He remembered his first day and the short conversation they’d had.

  “No, she started her training around the same time I did.”

This surprised Ronald. “She looks so young though.” He had guessed that she was only a few years older than he was.

 

x-x-x

 

They returned to the hotel late after more meetings and dinner out with those involved in the case. The room was warm and the first thing Ronald did was open a window and remove his clothes.

  “Honestly, Will, we’re alone. Aren’t you hot?” Ronald asked.

  “It is warmer than anticipated.”

Ronald smirked, such a typical Will answer. He was about to say something, but decided that this time he would let actions speak louder than words. He approached Will and pulled his tie off before sliding his suit jacket off his arms and placing it neatly on the only chair in the room (he figured Will wouldn’t go along with his plan if he threw it in a random direction unceremoniously). As planned, Will did not move and Ronald came back to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned, hands slid inside the shirt and roamed across chest and back before removing the shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Then the belt – black leather with a silver buckle – as he undid it Ronald thought about potential other uses for it. Was William that kind of man? He figured if he was then Ronald would be on the receiving end and thus let it fall to the ground too. A simple unzipping of the trousers that fell swiftly revealing perfect legs left both men only in underwear. Ronald took Will’s hand lead pulled him a few feet until they reached the bed. He was surprised he had got this far without any resistance. Ronald reached up and placed his hands on each side of Will’s face, giving a tug at the glasses he wore.

  “I can see well enough without them; they’re mainly for reading,” Will said as Ronald pulled them off and placed them on the bedside table. “Now, what exactly are you planning?”

  “Nothing,” Ronald lied in a playful voice. He lent in and placed a delicate kiss on Will’s lips. They broke for a few seconds, then Will initiated the next kiss, this one more passionate with both opening up to the other, allowing tongues to explore until they needed to surface for air. The kiss told Ronald that Will knew what he had been planning and wanted it as badly as he did. He then pushed Will down on the bed and removed the briefs Will wore. This was the first time Ronald had really seen Will’s member; he hadn’t really had the chance during the night by the pool. He hadn’t expected it to be as big as it was, but once again, it was perfectly in proportion like the rest of his body. Ronald started to pump Will while he sucked on a nipple and once Will was hard Ronald moved so that he could take Will in his mouth. Will seemed more than happy for this to go ahead as he moved to accommodate Ronald. The junior wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he had dreamed about doing this and thought about how best to please William. He started with simple sucking and moving his tongue around the whole member, but then he ran his tongue on the underside, from base to tip a few times. Will made a few noises, but being Will they were neither loud nor very expressive.

  “Why so quiet, Will?” Ronald asked between flicking his tongue near the tip. “Don’t you like it?”

  “Of course…I do,” he gasped. “I’m just trying to make…this…last.”

Ronald decided that he needed to work harder to push Will over the edge, so he sped up and chose to use a finger and thumb to pump while his tongue worked the underside. Will’s hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets and his back was slightly arched. Ronald got the feeling that Will hadn’t often been given this kind of treatment.

  “R-Ronald,” Will moaned.

  “Mmmm?” Ronald didn’t give up on his relentless assault on Will’s cock.

  “I – I’m…” He came before he could finish the sentence, seed going all over his stomach and chest.

Ronald had a cheeky grin on his face as he sat up, straddling Will’s hips. He bent down and licked some of the sticky white substance off Will’s chest.

  “Sweet,” he said.

William on the other hand looked a little mortified at the comment. Ronald lay down beside him and silence descended for a few minutes. Then Will got up and returned a minute later after cleaning himself up. He slipped back into bed and turned to face Ronald.

  “I’ll repay you tomorrow,” he said. “Once I’ve thought up something good.”

Ronald giggled. “I look forward to it.” He lent forward to kiss Will. “I really do like you, Will,” he admitted as he snuggled up to his senior.

There was a faint blush on Will’s cheeks. “And I like you too.”

Ronald wanted to take it further. Maybe say that he loved Will, but decided against it. After all, this was the first night they’d had any extended contact for months. Maybe Will just got sexually frustrated from time to time and now he, Ronald, had become a kind of play thing for those purposes. But he didn’t want to think of it like that. He preferred to think that Will was just a bit closed off and unwilling to let people in so easily – and that seemed a reasonable explanation. Either way, he was quite glad to be able to fall asleep in the arms of the man he so badly had a crush on right now.

 

x-x-x

 

The next morning was spent doing some real work. They had been given one of the spare offices which was smaller than the one back in London, but very well air conditioned. William spent the morning working on negotiations for the football club while Ronald worked on smaller cases that they would going back to when they returned home. It seemed that from now on Ronald’s only part in the football case would be to offer his opinion when Will asked for it, not that he minded. He had brought the phrase book Will had lent him and gave it a flick through every now and then.

  “Do you want my jacket?” William asked.

  “Huh?” Ronald didn’t quite know why William was offering it to him.

William nodded his head towards Ronald’s chest and noticed that his nipples were standing out against his shirt. He didn’t realise he was that cold. Before Ronald could accept or reject the offer, William had removed his suit jacket and slipped it over Ronald’s shoulders. It was still warm and a few sizes too big he noticed as he put his arms through the sleeves. It made Ronald feel small. William didn’t look much bigger than himself, but clearly Ronald needed to work on his chest before he could fit into this kind of jacket.

  “Thanks,” he said before turning back to the computer.

In the afternoon Will went off to another meeting and told Ronald that he didn’t have to attend and that it would be more productive if he busied himself with something else.

The people in London hadn’t sent over much work, gathering that they would be far too busy to complete much, so Ronald found that after half an hour’s work he was free to do what he liked. He decided to take a trip down the café which was situated on the 2nd floor and have a cold drink. In no time he had attracted people to talk to – a bunch of Spanish girls who worked in HR. He had a chance to test out a few of the phrases he’d learnt earlier only to have all of the girls giggling and telling him his pronunciation was a bit off. It was quite unfair that their English was extremely good, but at least it meant he could talk with them easily.

  “-and on the 30th floor you can see for miles and miles,” Ronald was saying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see William.

  “I’m sorry ladies, but I must steal Ronald from you now.”

Ronald waved good bye and followed William out of the café.

  “Quite the ladies man,” Will commented.

Ronald laughed. “They could tell I wasn’t from around here. And then laughed at my feeble attempts at Spanish. But it was all good fun. They thought it was cute.”

  “Have you ever been with a girl?” Will asked out of blue. It was so unlike him to start asking personal questions.

  “No,” Ronald said. “I’ve never been that way inclined, so to speak.”

  “I see. Well, you’re still young.”

  “I take it that foolish university love was a woman?” Ronald asked.

  “Yes… Foolish.” William seemed deep in thought and Ronald decided not to question further.

 

x-x-x

 

Ronald was quite excited about the return to the hotel after a quiet dinner with just the two of them. He had never heard of William forgetting to do something, so he was quite sure that he had thought up a little surprise to ‘repay’ Ronald.

Will had suggested that Ronald take a shower not long after they got in and Ronald was more than willing to do what he said, thinking that it must be part of the plan. He was not disappointed. While he was in the shower, William had set the room up with candles and lit the bedside lamps. To complete it, Will lay on the bed naked, playing with a bowl of melted chocolate.

Will patted the bed, motioning for Ronald to lie next to him. “And drop the towel.”

Ronald did as he was told, grinning as he did so.

  “I’m going to make you a dirty boy,” Will said huskily.

Ronald blushed as Will moved him so that he was on his back and Will was on top of him. Will took the spoon in the bowl and drizzled a fair amount of chocolate onto Ronald’s chest which he then proceeded to lick off, making sure to play with tender nipples along the way. He balanced the bowl on Ronald’s stomach after he had finished and said, “I’ll be back. Put this anywhere on your body and I’ll come back and eat you up.” William then left and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ronald had no idea what he needed to do in there, but he took the opportunity to be inventive, well, that was the plan. Instead, by the time he had finished painting himself with the chocolate, he looked like he had just put it everywhere he could manage, which was surprising considering the size of the bowl. Will returned when he heard the sound of the bowl being put down on the table and Ronald had the impression that he had just stood listening at the door for the whole time.

  “Not quite what I meant,” Will said as he looked at the chocolate junior in front of him. “But it’ll do.”

Will started with Ronald’s hands which were covered and then moved onto his chest and stomach, selectively leaving parts. It looked like Ronald had attempted something artistic here, but he couldn’t be sure. When he had finally licked off the chocolate from all the…uninteresting areas, he moved to where the fun started. He knew Ronald had got the message for he had put the chocolate on thickest in these areas, but obviously thought that he needed to use up the whole bowl.

Will started with the two pools of chocolate he had left of Ronald’s chest. He sucked them off easily, but continued until Ronald’s nipples were rock hard. Then he travelled down to the chocolate smothered thighs. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and began to remove the chocolate, getting closer to his jewels with each stroke of his tongue. Ronald was beginning to get hard now, which was good because it would make his next target easier to get to. He finished off the second thigh before pushing Ronald’s legs wide for better access. He took both balls in his mouth which earned a reaction from Ronald. A once over with his tongue and they were chocolate-free. Finally there was only one bit of Ronald left to clean. He took Ronald’s member in his mouth, making sure to get every last drop of chocolate. He felt Ronald’s hands entangled in his hair and wasn’t sure if the hands were trying to push him closer or not.

  “Will…Will…” Ronald moaned. “Don’t you want…to…”

William resurfaced. “Do I want to what?”

  “You put so much effort into this,” Ronald said. He pushed Will up and sat up too and then settled himself in Will’s lap, giving Will’s member a few yanks.

  “Right,” Will said as he felt Ronald position himself so that Will’s member was at his entrance. “If you want.”

Will was prepared this time and used some actual lube rather than saliva to coat his fingers before driving them into Ronald who had lain down on the bed again with his legs resting on Will’s thighs. William slid in easily and watched as Ronald’s face screwed up in momentary pain. As he began to move he saw the pained expression turn to pleasure and noted that he much preferred this position. Last time he had just seen the back of Ronald’s two-tone head, but it was so much better to see the younger man in the heat of the moment.

  “You do look adorable,” Will said.

Ronald opened his eyes and looked up at Will. He didn’t like to be…patronised, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it when Will called him such things.

  “You should…relax more,” Ronald told him. When Will looked confused, Ronald expanded. “You look younger…when you relax.”

  “Do I look relaxed now?”

  “Ah…just about.” William had begun to hit his sweet spot, making it a lot harder to think straight. “Ah – ah… Will… Ah!” He released all over himself.

God, this boy doesn’t know how beautiful he looks right now, Will thought. A few more thrusts were all it took for Will to climax too and fall down next to Ronald.

  “That was amazing, Will,” Ronald said. “Where did you get the chocolate?” The lack of kitchen to melt the chocolate had made Ronald wonder.

  “Room service.”

Ronald’s eyes widened. They’re going to know, he thought. Two men in a room with one bed and ordering melted chocolate? Ronald wouldn’t be able to look any of the staff in the eye anymore.

Will laughed. “Don’t worry; I’m sure they’ve had more questionable requests. I answered the door fully dressed with my ‘serious’ face, if that’s what you call it.”

Ronald traced the contours of Will’s face. “When you’re working your face becomes quite lined. It makes you look so much older than you are – I assume you’re in your early 30s.”

  “Well done. You on the other hand look a little younger than 23.”

  “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

Will smiled. “Of course it is, makes you very attractive.”

A blush crept onto Ronald’s face. “Well, anyway – you should relax more to hide those lines.”

  “A lawyer’s work is stressful at times.”

  “It wasn’t until the plane ride that I saw how young you actually are!” Ronald laughed.

  “Oh, so that’s why you were so tired – you were too busy staring at me.”

Ronald’s face was positively red now. “I was…I never sleep on planes…And well, you were just…”

Will put a finger on his lips. “I watched you sleep in my arms last night for a while. Now we’re even.”

 

x-x-x

 

They had talked into the night and so when Ronald woke the next morning he felt as if he had only slept for an hour. Work wasn’t difficult that day and mainly consisted of him sitting there watching negotiations with the clients involved in Spanish. Will said it would be a good experience, but he couldn’t help thinking that he would be better off watching negotiations back in London where he would actually pick something up. Instead, Ronald sat at the back of the room and ended up doodling a picture of William in profile as this was the view he had from him seat.

This was how the rest of the working week went and William informed him at the end that the hand over had gone as smoothly as he could have hoped; he thought it was going to be a lot more fuss than it actually was.

Their remaining nights were also spent in the same fashion as the previous ones had been, filled with the satisfying of sexual desires, but always with William topping. Ronald didn’t mind, but hoped that he might get one go at being dominant. Once he thought that he might, until William turned the situation around and Ronald couldn’t argue – William was far too strong to contend with.

When Friday afternoon finally arrived, Ronald found that he was quite sad about leaving Spain. Or perhaps he was just disappointed at the prospect of going back to nights without William in his bed. But he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the light workload for a week.

  “Ronald, would you like to spend the night at my place?” William asked once they were seated on the plane.

The question took Ronald by surprise. “Err…sure. What’s the occasion?” he joked.

  “I just figured that my home is closer to the airport than yours, it would save travelling back at night.”

  “Don’t you think I can look after myself?” Ronald asked.

  “Oh, well if you don’t wish to stay, that’s fine.”

  “No, no, I do,” Ronald said quickly.

The rest of their flight was spent talking about various things, mainly their interests and things they liked.

 

x-x-x

 

William’s house had been how Ronald had imagined it; a monochrome colour scheme apart from his bedroom which incorporated some red. They had fooled around before going to sleep, but now that they were back at work they were back to the old routine. Back to not displaying their affection for each other. Then again, they hadn’t been back for a week yet; they hadn’t really had the chance to meet up to do much.

  “Will~” They heard a voice call. “Oh, sorry. William T. Spears?!” There was a pause. “Oh, okay, thanks~”

A man burst into the office, unlike any man Ronald had seen in his whole time at the firm. The first thing he noticed was the hair. It was longer than any man’s hair he’d seen and dyed a rose red. He longed to touch it for it looked so well cared for. Then there were a pair of red rimmed glasses framing green eyes – wait – was this man wearing mascara? Ronald guessed that William was not very fond of this man who seemed to also break William’s idea of what was acceptable to wear. The man wore a shirt with frills and a brown waistcoat. He didn’t wear a tie, but a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. Ronald was more surprised to see plain black trousers than the heeled boots on his feet. Clearly this man was tall enough already without the heels and stood around the same height as William.

  “Will, how are you and when did you move office?” the man asked, striding forward to try and hug William, who pushed him to arm’s length.

  “I’ve been here for over 3 months now. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before now,” William said, his voice completely cold to this visitor he hadn’t seen for a while.

  “I just got back from Japan on Monday and thought I’d come and see you – well, what have we here?” he asked, noticing Ronald. “You didn’t tell me you had a new trainee, come on, Will, do tell.”

Ronald wondered about this man. He spoke at an incredible rate to match Will’s, but he seemed to ask questions and leave no room to answer.

  “Ronald, this is Grell and Grell, this is Ronald my trainee for the past 3 months,” Will said.

  “Hello~” Grell said. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a new trainee? And for 3 months? I need to show him around my department.”

  “I was under the impression you had just returned from Japan and thus had no time to see me prior to now.”

Grell already had an answer to that one. “I know, but I do have a phone. You have a phone and it’s free for you to call the other offices in the world.”

William sighed. “Did you come up here to tell me anything in particular?”

  “Just to say hi,” Grell said. “Now, can I take little Ronald on a tour of my department?”

  “Sure, just bring him back no later than an hour’s time.”

Ronald felt as if Will had only agreed to get this man out of his office. He wondered how they knew each other, but thought that they had a good pair just by the way they talked to each other. It rather amused him.

  “So… Ronald,” Grell said. “I work 2 floors below this one, but that’s enough about me – tell me about yourself.”

Ronald told him how he had got into law and his recent achievements in the field.

  “Oooh. Off to Spain so quickly, you must be good,” Grell commented. “Or maybe Will has taken a fancy to you.”

Ronald blushed and looked the other way to stop Grell noticing.

  “He has, hasn’t he?!” Grell said, excited. “Sit down.” They had arrived at Grell’s office which was smaller owing to the fact that Grell worked alone. “I know how it is. That’s how I ended up in Tokyo. Will took me along with him – I was his first trainee – and I loved it so much that I stayed. It’s just such a fabulous place. I never thought he’d take on another trainee though.”

Ronald imagined that after having this man as a trainee that he would have been put off taking on another one. Then again, he couldn’t imagine someone more eccentric in the business.

  “So, how was Spain? I’ve never been there before.”

  “Oh…it was good. Well, a little boring at work when I didn’t understand what was going on due to language barriers.”

  “I know, but you still enjoyed it?”

Ronald nodded. “It was nice to spend time with Will when he wasn’t working.”

  “Mmm. He does have another side to him doesn’t he?”

  “Yeah,” Ronald agreed.

  “Amazing what lies beneath the suit.”

  “Yeah.”

  “Such a beautiful body.”

  “Ye – what?”

  “So, you agree?” Grell asked, a grin on his face.

Ronald blushed. How did Grell know? Did he _know?_

  “He’s quite the sly devil, Will is.”

Ronald didn’t know whether Grell wanted any input on this.

  “Oh come on, Ronald, I’ll be honest that I love a bit of gossip – especially when my dear William is involved.” Grell checked his painted nails. “Are you two going out?”

Ronald admired the way that Grell could just come out and ask these things like it was everyone’s business. However, he hadn’t really thought of his love with Will as ‘going out’. “I…umm…I guess you _could_ call it that.” Why was he telling Grell this?

  “Oooh. I knew it!” Grell cried. “I was hoping you’d say no – I’m waiting for the day Will comes back to me and realises it’s only me that he’s destined for. Then again I have my eye on someone on the 15th floor – but that’s another story. Oh well, I’m pleased for you both. I just hope it lasts.”

  “Wait, ‘comes back to you’?” Ronald had picked that out of Grell’s monologue.

Grell suddenly had a dreamy quality about him. “Yes, Will and I spent a few passionate nights together some years ago. But alas, he dashed my hopes leaving me to lust after him in my dreams. Ah~ He’s such a mysterious man.”

Ronald didn’t know what to think of this man. He seemed fun and more on Ronald’s level (or perhaps he’d stepped up to William’s level recently), but he didn’t like the way Grell spoke about Will. He didn’t want to hear about Will belonging to anyone other than him, clearly he was becoming a bit too over protective of Will.

  “Well, Grell, it was nice meeting you,” Ronald said as he stood up. “I’d best be getting back – lots to catch up on, I’m sure you understand.”

  “Of course, but we’ve only just scratched the surface – we should meet up again some time!” he called after Ronald who was opening the door.

  “I’m sure we will.” Then Ronald headed upstairs, almost running. He needed to talk to Will. Now.

  “I’m surprised you’re back so early,” Will said as Ronald burst in. “Grell often keeps people for as long as he possibly can.”

  “I don’t know who gave him a job,” Ronald said.

Will smirked. “I was on the interview panel. He wasn’t as…unique back then and I really can’t fault him when he gets down to work.”

  “Will, I need to talk to you.” Ronald had walked up to Will’s desk and now took his hands from the keyboard and held them in his. He was surprised that Will made no attempt to push him away and go back to work.

Will looked up at Ronald sincerely. “What’s bothering you? Was it something Grell said?”

  “What he said got me thinking about things…about us,” Ronald began. “Will, do you…do you love me?”

Will got up from his chair and placed his hands on Ronald’s shoulders. “Ronald Knox, I love you more than anyone I’ve ever thought I loved – and let’s not count that man downstairs, I’ll explain that later.”

Ronald felt his eyes getting a little teary; it sounded so beautiful coming from Will’s lips.

  “I know that I’m not very expressive sometimes, but I’ve honestly never felt this way about anyone before. I don’t want to ruin it by taking it too fast, but, Ronald, I want us to move in together.”

  “Oh, Will!” Ronald threw himself at William, trying not to cry all over his perfect suit. “I just…and then…I love you, Will. Yes, yes!”

Will wiped the tears from Ronald’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. “Now, come on. Pull yourself together before someone walks in. You can get emotional later. Do you want to come round mine tonight?”

Ronald sniffed. “N-no. I was going to invite you to my place. You haven’t seen it yet.”

  “I can’t wait,” Will said sincerely. “Now, we just need to finish up the conditions for Waitrose PLC and then I think we can get off early.”

Ronald nodded and got back to work. Will was momentarily distracted by Ronald’s sudden determination and how beautiful he looked even with wet cheeks, but then remembered what he was doing before Ronald had interrupted him.

They left the building half an hour later with Ronald leading William off in the direction of his house where they would spend their most romantic and passionate night yet.

  “Will,” Ronald said as they walked hand in hand. “You know it’s my birthday coming up, right?”

  “Yes, I’m aware.”

  “Well, I know what I want to do to celebrate.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

  “I want us to work late and visit the pool again.”

William smirked. “I’m sure we can arrange that.”


End file.
